To Live and Learn
by Tenor Saxophonist
Summary: All Human. Edward returns from college for a year - before he starts medical school - just in time for Christmas. His father lives a lifestyle that Edward disagrees with, but will his "gift" change his mind?
1. Coming Home

This story is **mature.**

All characters belong to SM

* * *

Coming Home

**  
EPOV**

A sigh of relief left my mouth as I saw my home come into view. I, Edward Cullen, was driving home the day before Christmas in the middle of a snowstorm from college. I was going to spend the night in a nearby hotel to escape from the weather, but my parents bribed me home with the magical word "gift." Last year, Carlisle and Esme, my parents, had bought me my prized silver Volvo which I was currently driving. They carelessly bought many things because they were rather…comfortable when it came to money.

I had decided I wanted to spend next year at home with my parents as I looked into buying a house. I had just finished college and wanted a free year before going to medical school.

My father is a world famous surgeon, and I wanted to live up to his name. I didn't, however, agree with his lifestyle, and I was one of the few people who knew about it. Carlisle was known as a "dom." It is very true that he has undeniable love for Esme, but that was not the original purpose of having her. Esme is known as a submissive or "sub." Her purpose is to serve Carlisle in anyway he pleases. He claims that all women should clean, cook, and serve as Esme does for him. For the smallest mistake, he punishes her, or as I call it, abuses her.

Esme is rarely seen outside the house. Secretly, she dreams of being an interior designer. Carlisle had forbid my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, to call her mom. We still did behind his back.

I pulled up into the driveway and sighed once more. Slowly approaching the door, I heard footsteps inside. I walked through to find Esme in the kitchen and Carlisle sitting at the table.

Esme rushed up to meet me. I knew she would be in trouble later, but she threw her arms around me.

"I miss you, mom," I whispered quietly.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," she whispered tearfully. She motioned me quickly into the living room before I had a chance to talk to Carlisle. "This is from me. The other has been moved to your room."

She pointed to a brand new baby grand piano. I grabbed her in another hug and kissed her forehead.

"You are the best mother I could ever ask for," I said quietly burying my face in her ceramal colored hair.

"There is my golden son!" Carlisle exclaimed. I cringed slightly.

I didn't want to be the golden son. I couldn't understand why he favored me over my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. I wondered if it was because they lived natural lives with their wives…or at least I think they do. Carlisle always thought that I would one day live his lifestyle.

"The best is yet to come! Your gift from me is upstairs on your bed," he said embracing me in a handshake.

I walk up the stairs anxiously. Carlisle always surprised me when it came to gifts. I warily opened my door to see the curtains on my bedposts closed. I slowly drew them back. The sight before my eyes horrified me. A nude girl, who couldn't be older than seventeen, laid cover in bruises. She was currently unconscious, and her hands were tied behind her back with one of my neckties. Her face was darkened with marks, and deep circles lined her eyes. Her cheeks were stained by dry tears. Mahogany hair splayed out, and she had herself in the fetal position. I rushed back downstairs to find Carlisle waiting for me.

"So what do you think?" he asked excitedly.

"What do I think?" I asked angrily. "You bought me a…a _person?_ She doesn't look like a hooker or stripper, but how could you! You know that I don't agree with your methods. She doesn't even look of age!"

Carlisle looked like he was about to release a hundred years of hell on me. He looked positively _livid._ "She is not a hooker or a stripper. Bella was daughter of a family friend. I bought her for you a few days before he died of cancer. She has not been full trained, so I expect you to finish it yourself."

"I don't _want _her, Carlisle! I'm twenty-two years old, and I want to find a wife myself. What you have done is beyond illegal. Is she even done with high school?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, she graduated a year early for her excellent marks," Carlisle proceeded. "You will finish training her and do as I say! You will live with her, and she will come with you when you find a home. Do you understand me, young man?"

"Yes, sir," I grumbled. I didn't know, nor did I want to know, how to train, praise, or punish her.

"Now go up to your room and get acquainted to your future wife," he demanded.

I gulped while taking the journey to my room slowly. I wasn't ready for a wife. She was only seventeen! My father has official lost his mind. I put my ear to the door, and heard quiet uncontrolled sobs. My heart thumped loudly as it was pulled to the poor innocent girl behind the door. I opened the door quietly, and walked silently to the edge of the bed. She hadn't notice my presence for her back was facing me. I brushed hair back from her face, and she screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

Heart speeding and blood racing, I rushed clam her. Without think of her injuries, I scooped her up in my arms and rocked her in a soothing motion. It did more damage than help. Her screams became louder, but soon, she began to hyperventilate. Esme burst through the door took Bella from me before I had a chance to protest.

Bella clutched to my mother. I heard Esme whisper something into Bella's ear, and Bella turned to look at me. Her face paled at the sight of me, and she turned quickly back to my mother.

"Mom, give her to me," I whispered before I could stop what had tumbled out of my mouth.

"No, Edward, she needs me," Esme said quietly.

"Mother, give her to me!" I demanded.

"Edward! You will do as I say. Sit your ass down and be quiet!" Esme barked.

I quickly did what she asked in fear of her outburst. I prayed to God the Carlisle didn't hear her. If he knew, she would be as beaten as Bella.

Esme was always the expert when it came to comfort. Even if she was disobeying Carlisle's orders, she always came to my brothers' and my rescue. Bella's sobs turned into soft whimpers. Finally, I heard her breathing slow and knew that she had fallen asleep in the arms of my mother.

"Leave her to sleep, Edward. You can't imagine the terror she has leaved through. Come, and I'll shall make her some food for when she wakes.

I followed my mother silently to the kitchen. Studying her as she prepared Bella's meal, Carlisle pulled me away to his study.

"Edward, you are not to watch Esme as she completes her tasks," he scolded. "And may I ask why you are not attending to Bella?"

"She is asleep," I mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"I heard her scream, and I wished to know why she was punished. I'm impressed, my boy."

I flinched as he spoke of punishment. "She wasn't being punished. Scared to death by me is a better way to put it. What the hell happened to her?"

"She spoke out of line, so I had to fix her uncontrolled mouth. Her uncle and cousin really did a number on her, too. Her father, my friend Charlie, had custody over her because his divorced wife had been killed in a fatal accident. Charlie sent her to her Uncle Demetri and Cousin Marcus. They were her teachers on who to be the prefect wife from cook to pleasuring you."

His explanations ran through my mind slowly as I processed them word by word. "Wait…" I started, "her _family _used her for…for that!"

I was beyond disgusted. If I ever met any of her family, I promised myself that I would rip them apart with my bare hands.

"Carlisle, may I borrow Edward? Bella's meal is finished, and I thought he would like to present it to her," Esme said with a sickly forced smile.

Carlisle dismissed me, and I helped Esme gather the food onto a tray. I realized that my hands were shaking as I made my way back up to my room. The door creaked lightly when I gently pushed it open with my foot.

Bella's head snapped in my direction, and her eyes grew. I made a mental note to thank Esme for dressing the poor girl.

"I- I brought you some dinner," I stuttered out nervously. "Can I get you anything?"

I couldn't believe I was nervous! Carlisle bought her, and she is mine after all. I held the tray out to her, but she stood frozen in her spot.

A sudden chill blew across me, and I noticed the window was wide open.

Bella's eyes darted between me and window. Before I could stop what was coming next, Bella ran full speed at the window. All I could see was her figure smash threw the glass and disappear out the window.


	2. To Fly or Not To Fly

****

This story is MATURE

Characters belong to SM

* * *

"Bella…no…"

They were the only words that I could get out of my mouth. Pain, intense worry, and shock caused my brain to fly into overload. I raced down the stairs yelling at the top of my lungs. I ran to the back of the house to see an indent in the snow. Bella lay face up in the snow. Her skin a blended to her surrounding, and a smile adorned her lips. She seemed…happy and finally at peace. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her back into the house. Carlisle had already left for work, so I would have to repair the damages myself. I certainly could not take her to the hospital for her beaten state would make others suspicious.

*******************

Her recovery was slow and seemed to lag on for ages. My damaged heart longed to see the chocolate of her eyes once more.

"She was barely alive, Edward," Esme had whispered on the night of the accident. "We were lucky she only broke a few bones that were easy to repair. It seems that the snow helped for a softer landing."

Esme was taught well and obviously observed Carlisle's work closely against his orders.

More days past, but still I had not seen her lovely orbs except for Esme who was the only one who _happened _to be around when she was awake. Carlisle was far past angry when he had found out about her attempt to relieve herself of me. Insisting that I punish her instantly, I reminded him that there was plenty of time for her to pay the price. Though I easily lied to my father, I promised Bella as she slept that I wouldn't harm a hair on her head.

It was going on one in the morning. I cradled Bella in my arms and whispered soothing words to her even though I knew she couldn't hear a single one leave my mouth.

A small groan signaled to me that she was waking. Searching, my own eyes only met fear. Her eyes were wide, and the melted chocolate of her eyes had hardened. A foundation was built around my heart.

She began to whimper, and another round to stone made its way around my heart.

"Bella," I whispered, but her eyes filled with pure terror.

He body curled defensively away from me as I reached out to her, and once again, more stone was built high around my heart. The change in me was beginning, and I could feel myself starting to fall into my father footsteps. His voice in my mind egged me on.

"Bella, I won't hurt you. I promise I won't harm you," I pleaded, but her body shook with silent sobs. The walls towered ominously over my heart.

I placed my hands gently on her shoulders. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide. "Help!" she screamed. Her eyes dimmed in surrender, and the top layer of stone concealed my heart within its cold walls. Angered by her cries for help, my hand whipped across her face in fury. A loud snap echoed in the house as flesh collided with flesh. Bella kept her head down and tears fell endlessly off the tip of her chin. I had broken my promise to her already.

Recklessly, I jerked her chin up, so I could stare into the deep brown pools of chocolate. They were empty, and showed nothing more than darkness.

Crashing my lips to hers, she struggled to push me away.

"Surrender to me," I growled, but she ignored my command. Growing more aggravated, I thrusted my tongue through the barrier that was her lips.

A gasp followed by footsteps approaching the two of us.

I pulled away to see Esme glaring at me. "How could you?" she shrieked. "After all she has been through; you are forcing something on her that she doesn't want. Maybe you are more like Carlisle than I thought."

"She is my gift, and I can do what I want with her," I told my mother.

Her eyes widened momentarily before she regained her posture. "I want you out of this house. The old cottage I have been longing to fix up will be yours. Whether you live in it or not is not up to me, but the cottage will be refurnished in a matter of two weeks."

Esme took Bella from my sight, helping her hobble away from my presence. My hands trembled at the sight before me, but I did not have the strength to stop it. Taking a calming deep breath, I turned my stereo on and blasted Beethoven.

**  
BPOV**

Esme whispered soothing words in my ear as I silent cried on her lap. She had been the nicest person to me since my mother died.

"Come, dear, let me redress your wounds."

As soon as she cleaned and applied the antibiotic liquid to my leg, a searing burn paralyzed any movement my leg wished to make. Her movements quicken, and soon the burn turned to a dull ache.

Carmel tresses lined her face as she smiled at me.

"My dear Bella, the horrors which continuously haunt you will soon come to rest as you live a happy life with Edward. I know that he was…dark for lack of a better word today. He has never acted like that before, but he is capable of tender love for I have witnessed it."

Her words soothed me. Beckoning me out into the kitchen, I followed Esme as quickly as I could. The damn walking cast that held my leg shouldn't have been allowed to be called a "walking" cast.

The kitchen was bright for the outside walls were all made of glass. The sun was bright, but clouds loomed ominously in the sky.

"A snow storm is soon to come," Esme said without looking at me. She was turned toward the stove. "Come stand with me. You'll need to learn how to cook and prepare meals properly."

Looking carefully over her shoulder, observing her every movement, skillful practiced hands swiftly stirring, my mind caught ever detail of her instructions.

Someone cleared their throat from behind me. I turned warily. Esme moved protectively before I saw who had called to our attention. Edward stood behind the counter that separated him from us. His jaw was clenched tight and his emerald eyes were cold.

"Edward," Esme warned. His eyes were so solid and frozen to mine that I was sure he didn't hear her precaution.

"Edward!" His head snapped in her direction and his eyes seemed to come alive as the sunlight reflected off them.

"May I _borrow_ Isabella for a moment?"

She scowled insulted that he had asked. Without a word, Esme turned back to her work.

His eyes connected with mine once more, and I felt a shiver of terror pulse through. I followed him due to the fear of punishment. He led me into a small room. The walls were covered by rows and rows of books. A black sofa stood facing a lit fireplace. Grabbing my wrist, Edward took me to the couch. I sat down timidly watching him pace in front of me.

Suddenly, he stopped; the eyes that pierced through mine terrified me.

"Isabella, tell me about what happened before you were sent here."

His eyes didn't make his voice or the question. The emerald orbs that shimmered in the firelight stunned me for they were the complete opposite from the ones that had stared at me in his bedroom when I had woken.

My breath caught when I remembered why I was brought here. Why I was given to the uncle then sold to this sick family. My hopes dimmed when I remembered what I was to the beautiful but dark-minded man before me. As my mind comprehended and tried to find the answers, Edward's cold hand swept across my cheek. I jerked back, but his hand curved around my cheekbone in an iron grip.

"Answer me," he said in a cruel voice, but his eyes remained soft as well his grip on me.

Unable to find my own voice, he sighed heavily, sat beside me, and took my face in his hands. Frightened that I was to be hit, I tried to back away. I ended up flipping over the sofa arm crashing my leg into the floor.

A groan of pain flew from my mouth, and I felt a heavy object on me. Opening my eyes warily, I found that I had pulled him over with me. His face was not approving, but he kissed away the tear that had slipped from my eyes. The memories of all the many punishments flooded my mind, and they all overwhelmed me. His lingering kiss was the first I had had that was gentle since my mom kissed me the night she died...but his kiss was different than a simple goodbye like my mother's had been.

When his plush lips left my cheek, his face didn't move away from mine, and I could feel his warm breath breeze down my face.

Suddenly, his lips were pressed to mine and demanded a reaction. I could give none.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered softly. The voice was…so tender, so caring. My body reacted for what I knew was coming, for what I was taught to know. I opened my lips to him when his tongue asked for permission for I feared he would punish me like my cruel uncle. My uncle, the thought brought back a flood of memories I had tried to repress, and I froze as the memories played before my eyes like a horror movie.

Edward felt my pause, but he pushed me on like I knew he would. My lips denied me the ability to move as the movie before my eyes continued to play.

My clouded vision saw his figure tower over me. His face was stone cold and his eyes dark.

"Bella?" his voice full of wonder but was also furious.

My voice mimicked my tongue's action and refused to be used.

"Bella?" his voice was blurred in my ears and his figured dimmed.

"Bella…"

***************

Fluttering my lashes, I opened my eyes, and found myself in Edward's room. He wasn't present, and I was grateful for that. Sliding out of his soft blankets, I shivered as the cool air hit me, and I looked down to see what covered my body. A silk piece of lingerie barely covered half my thighs and came no higher than low chest.

Pulling the shear fabric down as far as it would allow, I covered my chest with my arms and exited the room. The hall was silent, so I crept out of the room. I heard something move, so I back up as quietly as possible.

Something warm collided with my back, and I turned my head warily. A man the size of a bear towered over me. His eyes were warm. Panic swept over as he clasped a hand over my mouth, and I realized a scream was about to be released.

His hands were also warm but slightly callused from work. His fingers stroked my face, and he pulled me into another room.

"When I let go, you mustn't scream. I won't hurt, but I don't want Edward to know you are here with me," his voice was strong even when he whispered.

Once in the clear, he released. "You must be Bella," he chuckled. "I'm Emmett, Edward's big bro."

I nodded like I had been taught.

"Esme told me what happened," he wiped a hand across my tear-stained cheek. "Edward is unpredictable. He was always on track for a bright future, and never showed any interest in a relationship."

I was shocked. The first time I saw him, my second reaction besides fear was that he was handsome. His bronze hair tinted with red was his most dominate feature as well as the smooth, cold, pale skin.

Emmett silenced and froze when angry footsteps were heard in the hallway. Without warning, the door flew open, and the look on Edward's face was menacing. All traces of the tender face I met in the library were no longer alive, and for that, I feared his punishment.

"Bella," his voice tight, "I need a word with my brother. You are to go to the kitchen and help Esme prepare the meal. Expect my arrival in ten minutes."

I stood to leave and realized that I was still covered by a shear piece of lace. Emmett most likely got a clear view of my bruised ass as I got to my feet.

Keeping my eyes down as I had been taught, Edward mumbled, "put the on the clothes that I left on the bed for you. You look like a whore."

I marched out of the room with as much pride as I could without breaking into tears. He was the one who had put me in the damn thing so why was I the one to blame!

The other part of me protested. _Calm yourself, Bella. You don't wish to be punished, do you?_

Slipping the cotton t-shirt over my head and pulling on the pair of washed out jeans, I grimaced in the mirror at the low v-neck that showed too much cleavage for my taste and the hideous pale brown did nothing good for my already too pale complexion.

Esme was waiting for me in the kitchen. My…uncle and cousin, being boys, knew nothing about cooking, so I made most of the meals everyday. I listened to Esme's instruction as I was told.

Precisely ten minutes later, Edward sat at the table waiting to be served. I was careful not to trip as I carried a glass and a bottle of wine to Edward. I froze momentarily remembering all the many times that I had had to take a seat on a lap to serve.

The clearing of his throat snapped me back to reality, and I sat softly on his lap. His lap was cold, unwelcoming. His hands rested softly on my hips, and I remained tense the entire time I poured his wine. Waiting to be dismissed, the cold hands tightened down on my hips, and I closed my eyes waiting for the torture to come to an end.

Unlikely his hands and thighs, Edward's plush lips were warm as the pressed to my cheek. I could feel the tension increase as his pressed his lips to my neck and placed tiny kisses rapidly along my shoulder.

Unaltered by his outburst, I remained still in his lap until he violently grabbed my chin and trusted his tongue through the barrier of my lips. I allowed him to abuse my mouth as he pleased.

Finally, I was set free. Scurrying into the kitchen as quickly as possible, I bumped into Esme and she caught me before the two of us could topple to the floor.

"Are you quite alright? You look a bit flustered," Esme asked putting a hand to my forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine," I lied. I couldn't bear having this poor mother know what her cruel son was capable of.

"Join me, Bella," his voice beckoned, "bring yourself a plate of food."

I did as I was told and put the bear minimum on my plate for I had no appetite due to the fact of my living conditions at the time.

Never looking up, I took my seat across him. I could feel his eyes bore a hole through my forehead, but I continued to stare down at my food.

His frustrating sigh broke the silence, and for a split second, my head snapped up. The green orbs that looked me straight in the eyes mesmerized me to the point until I couldn't look away. The eyes, they were soft and light unlike before when he called me to the table.

Before I knew what was happening, his hand was half-way across the table to go to grab mine. Breaking the eye contact and looking down at my plate full of fried chicken, and pulled my hand under that table.

"Bella…" his voice was barely a whispered, and his eyes darkened as they dropped to his plate as mine had done.

My appetite still lost, I push and scattered the food on my plate.

He cleared his throat. "Bella, we will be shopping tomorrow, so go up to my room and ready yourself for bed. You may have a shower."

I took my plate, and reached out for his, but his cold hand landed on my wrist. "I'll take care of it," he sighed.

I turned away, but the cold hand resting on my outstretched arm slipped down and clung lightly to my hand.

A tear slipped down my face, and I didn't turn to face him. Another soft sigh slipped from him and my arm found itself free and dangling at my side. When I started to make my way up the stairs, I peaked over the stairs and saw Edward dropped his head into his hands.

The bathroom was connected to his room. Warm water washed at my bruises by failed to rid my mind of the memories that caused the bruises.

"No one mourns the wicked!" I sang into the water. Perhaps Edward was the wicked, but I was sure to find out even if I wanted to or not.

When I got out of the shower, I noticed one of his white shirts and a pair boy shorts laying on the counter for me. Perhaps Edward had come in when I was singing so I wouldn't have been able to hear him. At least what he had given me to sleep in was better than the skimpy piece of lace I had been slipped into the night before.

Peaking out of the door, I spied Edward sitting on his black leather couch clad in a pair of what appeared to be blue satin boxers. When he lifted his head and found me looking at him, I became distinctly aware of the burning pain in his eyes. The reason for the burn was one that I could not find.

He gestured to the bed, and I bent my head and followed his silent order. He didn't join me as I predicted he would, though he did turn off the lights and take his place back on the couch.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into the cool sheets of his bed. On the verge of sleep, I heard Edward shift uncomfortably on the couch. A few minutes later, I heard him shift again. I fell into a trance by the name of sleep.

A squeak was sounded from the protesting couch and I woke to the sound of his footsteps. Faking sleep, I kept perfectly still as he lightly lifted my head. His forehead pressed to mine, and something wet landed on my cheek…a tear.

More fell, "I'm so sorry, Bella," his voice was resembled the voice of a broken man.

Feigning tired grogginess, I opened my eyes only to find that his green orbs pained, dark, and clouded with moisture.

"Edward?"

I pulled the source of my hatred back.

**  
EPOV**

"Edward," my name came from the precious young girl that was held in my arms.

I pulled back to see if she was asleep, but indeed, I had awakened her.

Her hair was fluttered about on her pillow like a halo circling her head. Moonlight gleamed off her eyes, but I didn't see what I needed to see. All I found was a hard look in her eyes instead of the melted pool of chocolate that I longed to see. I dropped my head to her shoulder.

"Please, Bella," I pleaded in her ear even though I had no idea what I was asking for.

Her body was frozen-stiff in my arms, and I lifted up to look at her again and met the smooth chocolate I had wanted earlier.

Subconsciously, I leaned closer. "Bella…"

Her lips met mine, and she parted them. Thoughts ran through my head without warning. Was she only responding the way I had wished because that was the way she had been taught? Was she acting this way because this was what she wanted too?

I felt repulsed by the true answer that came right away. She was afraid of being punished like she had been by her own flesh.

Repressing the questions and answers, I brushed the hair away from her face and realized that her arms and hands were limp at her side.

I released her gently, turned to my cold awaiting couch, and began what seemed the journey of life. A small warm hand caught mine. I looked back at her warily as the source of my love…abuse began to pull me back toward her. Her choices seemed so impromptu and were cleared displayed in her eyes. The tiny body tensed under the layers of blankets. I was sure to leave a distance between us for her sake, but I longed for her to be in my arms.

Groggily, I glanced over at my digital clock. Twenty minutes had past. I glanced at Bella. Her back was to me and soft breaths were emitted from her mouth. My weaker side got the best of me as I spooned myself against her sleeping figure as close as I could get.

"Goodnight, my Bella," I whispered grazing my lips over her ear.

* * *

More chapters of _Years_ and _Protection_ soon.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
